


Wolves and Mates and Bears, Oh My!

by datleggy



Series: Make You Mine [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Prompt Wolf AU: Omega Buck is set to be married to Alpha Eddie after it is arranged. Eddie is in no mood for romance ever since his first mate Shannon left. Buck is always there for Chris but he gets rejected constantly by Eddie. One night Buck asks Eddie what he can do to get Eddie to accept him. Eddie sarcastically says to get him something like a bear's claw or a cougar heart. The next day Buck has disappeared. Eddie is frantic and Buck finally shows up, what state he's in is up to you
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Make You Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658764
Comments: 74
Kudos: 979





	1. Chapter 1

This is for the pack, Eddie tells himself, clenching his fists at his sides. They’re expanding, both in numbers and territory, and this alliance will be good for everyone involved. 

Except for the fact that Eddie desperately does not want another mate. Not after the way his last mate, Shannon, and mother of his cub, abandoned the pack--abandoned _him_ , seemingly without word of reason or rhyme. It’s been years since, and Eddie can’t get past it, and has refused to even consider taking on another mate. 

He doesn’t know why two mating ceremonies isn’t good enough to satisfy everyone-- _things have always been done in threes, it’s tradition_ , Athena had reminded him, when he’d complained earlier--but tradition doesn’t make this any better. He’s set to be mated tonight, and because he’s a stubborn bastard, he’s refused to even see his future mate before the ritual. 

He knows Chim is absolutely smitten by his mate--Madeline or Maddie or something? He’s been in courtship with her for over two months now. And Eddie’s pack leader, Athena, though it is in her nature to play the strong and confident, never phased lead, Eddie can tell she’s more than interested in her mate as well. Bobby, the lead alpha to their adjoining pack, is, according to Chim, kind and headstrong. 

Eddie is the only one who’s adamantly steadfast declined to meet his new mate before the ceremony tonight, despite having had several chances to over the last couple of months. Athena’s made excuses for him, to save face, of course, but tonight all the excuses are for naught, because in the end, Eddie is going to be mated to this strange new ‘wolf, and he is _not_ looking forward to it. 

“These things are always done in threes,” he repeats to himself, in the mirror, sighing, “It’s tradition.” 

Athena and Bobby are both alpha leaders, which means neither needs to be engulfed by any veil--those are only for omega, and omega are very rare. But because they are alphas, they wear the traditional symbols from both packs, painted gold on their bare skin as they walk together, hand in hand, to the altar. 

Chimney is a beta, and so instead of the symbols, which his new mate, Maddie, an alpha, has on her skin, Chim is covered in dark robes, which she will then mark with her symbols. They walk together as well, hand in hand, to the altar, but unlike the lead alpha pair ahead of them, who stand tall and regal, Chimney and Maddie can’t seem to stop smiling at one another, like children with a school crush. 

Finally, it is Eddie’s turn. He is also an alpha. His body is covered in golden symbols, painted on, and by god, does he fucking despise them. He’d been so proud, so happy, the first time he’d had the symbols painted onto him, he had admired the symbols, thinking that was it, after that ceremony he would never again wear these symbols upon his skin. Shannon had worn the same symbols, and she’d been glowing, absolutely radiant with all that gold painted across her skin. 

Eddie takes a deep breathe. He’s waiting for his mate--Evan or Ethan, he thinks is the ‘wolf’s name--to enter the room, either golden or bathed in robes, and he tries his best to keep a neutral face, instead of showing how displeased he is with this whole situation, when Karen, the ceremony coordinator--a ‘wolf belonging to the other pack, soon to be their own--steps inside. 

“Alright, it’s time,” she states, checking in with her earpiece. 

Eddie furrows his brows. “Where is he?” for a moment there’s both hope and dread that fill him simultaneously. On one hand, what if his potential mate got cold feet? What if the whole thing is called off? He can wash off this stupid paint and go _home_! 

But on the other, how would this bode for their newly forming alliance? That thought alone is the only reason Eddie himself is here today, despite his obvious scorn for the whole situation. 

Karen blinks, “Oh right, you haven’t met him yet.” she clicks her tongue. “Buck is an omega, he’s waiting for you at the altar. You just need to kneel in front of the veil and lift it up after you say your I do’s, ok?” 

Eddie nods, visibly shocked. 

He’s never actually met an omega before. They are far and few between, especially around these parts, and now he’s being mated to one. 

He knows for damn sure Chim and Athena must have known the entire time, and purposely didn’t say a thing--Athena, because she thought it would teach him a lesson in being a stubborn brat for the last two and a half months, and Chimney, well, because he probably thought it’d be funny. 

Eddie grits his teeth, irritated all the more by this arrangement. He’s heard rumors that omegas are fragile and needy and often times very weak. Shannon had been an alpha, like him, and she had been strong as an ox, with a devil may care attitude. Though, that is the same attitude that let her abandon him and their cub, so recklessly, so maybe it wasn’t something to be desired… 

“You ready?” Karen’s got a funny look on her face, like she knows exactly what he’s thinking and wants to flick him upside the head before he can run and ruin her well-planned ceremony. 

Eddie takes a deep breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He says “I do.” through gritted teeth without ever seeing his new mate, not until it’s the omegas’ turn to say the words, and only then does Eddie finally lift the veil up to rest on the tented area. 

The omega is--admittedly--nothing like what Eddie had been expecting. 

For one, he’s clearly taller than him, by at least an inch or two, even with them kneeling in front of one another, he can tell. The man is broad shouldered with a crown of blonde hair that reflects like gold in the sun’s rays. But what surprises him the most are those eyes, a startling blue, and the fact that they stare Eddie down like he’s being sized up for a _fight_. 

They finish the ceremony after that with as minimal touching as they can manage, both stiff as boards when they’re forced to embrace to end the ritual. Eddie’s glad that at least he doesn’t have to kiss the omega. 

Karen leads the two packs to the after-celebration, making sure everyone is following suit, while the newly paired mates stay behind to get cleaned up and changed. 

Eddie glares at Chimney once they’re in the privacy of a bathroom. “You knew he was an omega this whole time?” It’s not that he has anything against omegas, really, but it would have been nice to have been warned that he was stepping into such unfamiliar territory. 

Chim grins, wide. “You’re the one who kept skipping out on meetings and making up all these excuses. Plus, your face when you spotted Buck under that veil? Priceless. I couldn’t miss that, Eddie, c’mon.” 

Eddie huffs. “You’re an ass.” 

Chim shrugs. “Look, I know this isn’t what you wanted, but Buck is great, which you’d know if you ever bothered to show up to negotiations these last months. The kid’s got a good heart, Eddie, give him a chance. For both your sake and Christophers.” 

“Whatever.” Eddie finishes changing into his suit, adjusts his tie and glares at the reflection of himself in the mirror once he’s done. He wishes he could skip this whole shindig and go home, but that would look bad. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Bobby, that guy hates me.” Buck whines, letting his pack leader adjust the tie around his neck accordingly. 

Bobby makes a face. “Buck, he’s been hurt before, remember what Athena said?” 

Buck grimaces, looking down at his hands. “Yeah, I know, I know, his mate pulled an ‘I’m going out for cigarettes’ and then never came back, but Bobby, you should’ve seen the look on his face when he lifted that veil, he looked like he wanted to wrap it around my face and suffocate me.” 

Bobby chuckles, “Buck, I know you, and you are going to be just fine. He’s going to love you, eventually. I can tell.” 

Buck scoffs, “Oh yeah, how?” 

Bobby tightens the tie just the perfect amount and steps back to look at his handy work, smiling proudly. “You’re easy to love, kid. I would know.” 

In the past, Buck would’ve been embarrassed by the open display of emotion, maybe even a little standoffish about it, seeing that he was an omega, and all the stigma that came with being one, but he’s spent _years_ now under Bobby’s care. So instead he returns the smile, his is smaller and a bit reserved, but no less genuine. “I love you too, Bobby.” 

Bobby pulls him into a bear hug, affectionately ruffling his hair. “Come on, we’ve got a party to get to, and mates to attend to.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They don’t say more than two words to one another the entire night, and end up leaving the celebration earlier than most. 

Eddie says, “I have a cub waiting at home for me, I can’t stay here all night. You can stay and mingle if you’d like, though.” 

It would look pretty bad for their new alliance if Buck took him up on that offer, as much as he would prefer to stay here, where his pack is, where he feels safe and wanted; instead Buck shakes his head and nods for him to lead the way out. 

They say their goodbyes to everyone and head for their cars. Eddie drives an old beat up truck. Conveniently, it’s parked only a few rows up from where Buck parked his jeep earlier in the day. 

Buck follows him home--- _home_ , he thinks, feeling queasy. This will be his home, where he lives, with two strangers, and not his one bedroom loft downtown. Buck sighs, squeezing the steering wheel beneath his fingers tight. 

The alpha has a child, a beta named Christopher, if Buck remembers correctly. He wonders if Eddie even told him about this whole arrangement, or if he’s just planning on springing this all up on the poor kid, seeing as he wasn’t at the ceremony. 

He parks behind Eddie’s car in the driveway and hops out, nervous with anticipation. 

Eddie barely waits for the omega, nearly shutting the door in his face on his way inside. Buck takes it in stride, rolling his eyes but keeping his mouth shut. Bobby told him to give this whole thing a chance, Buck reminds himself, taking a breath to calm himself down. 

“Daddy!” 

It’s as if a completely different person is suddenly in possession of his new mates’ body, the way Eddie goes from broody manbaby to doting father from one moment to the next. 

“Hey Christopher,” Eddie lifts his boy up into his arms and squeezes. There’s a kind and tender smile on his face as he pecks little smooches on the child’s forehead and cheeks, making the boy giggle. Buck smiles, unaware that he’s even doing it. What can he say? He loves kids, and this one in particular has to be the cutest one he’s ever seen--he must get his looks from his mother. 

“What’re you still doin’ up, anyway?” Eddie asks, settling his son down. 

Christopher makes a face, scrunching up his little nose. “I wanted to meet him.” he whispers, in a volume that is anything but. 

Eddie’s smile drops, and he turns to Buck, apprehensively. “Christopher, this is Evan, my new mate.” he introduces, the word ‘mate’ comes out like he had to throw up knives before it came out of his mouth. 

Buck ignores that, and kneels down so that he’s at eye level with the eight year old. He smiles gently and holds out a hand to shake. “Hi Christopher, it’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot of good things. You can call me Buck.” 

Christopher hesitantly shakes the hand, “Buck?” he questions. 

Buck grins. “It’s what all my friends call me.” 

Christopher bites his bottom lip, shy as can be. “You wanna’ be my friend?” 

“Yeah, of course I do.” Buck smiles when Christopher starts to return the smile, however timidly. 

“Alright, time for bed, it’s late.” Eddie interrupts, scooping the cub into his arms and giving the omega a look Buck can’t quite make out, before heading down the hall and into what is presumably Christopher’s room. 

Buck has most of his things packed away into a pair of rolling luggage in his trunk, too tired from the long day he’s had to bring them inside and unpack tonight. All he’s got with him is a backpack full of toiletries and a change of pajamas to get him through the night until morning. 

Vaguely, he wonders where Eddie will have him sleep. Traditionally he’s meant to sleep with his mate and consummate the ritual; Buck knows that’s certainly not happening, and has no qualms about it, one way or the other. It’s not as though the rest of their combined pack is here to witness, so they don’t have to act like they’re soulmates or anything in the privacy of their own place, which is a relief. 

Buck is still standing there in the foyer, awkwardly, when Eddie returns. 

The alpha huffs, annoyed, clearly, and points, “You can take the guest room, to your left. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” 

Buck doesn’t even have a chance to say it back before Eddie stalks off to his own bedroom. 

The guest room is nice; it’s not furnished with much besides a bed and an armoire, but Buck doesn’t mind. The carpeted floor is soft and plush, different from the cold marble in his loft, but not bad different. 

As he changes from his fancy tux into a pair of shorts and an old worn t-shirt, Buck can’t help but feel a bit homesick. He wants to call Maddie for comfort, but he’s sure that she and everyone else he knows, is still at the celebration, probably having a grand time, and he doesn’t want to be a burden. 

Buck crawls into bed and sighs. Tomorrow is another day, he reminds himself over and over, as his tired eyelids droop close. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buck wakes up before the crack of dawn the next morning and decides to make breakfast for everyone. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and he even has time to make freshly squeezed orange juice from oranges he bought at the farmer’s market earlier. 

If there’s one stereotype that holds true for alphas, is that in order to get through to their hearts, one must do it via their stomachs. Or at least that’s how it is for his sister Maddie. 

“Smells good!” a small voice rings out. 

Buck smiles at the small cub, curly hair a messy mop on his head, bobbing up and down as he makes his way into the kitchen. Christopher sets his crutches to the side of the table and manages to get himself seated without any help. “Did you make all that?” he asks, awed by the amount of hot food splayed across the table. 

Buck nods. “Yeah, feel free to dig in, I promise I’m not a half bad chef.” he winks. 

Christopher laughs, “The last time Daddy made breakfast our toaster caught fire.” 

Buck’s eyes go wide with disbelief. How do you set a toaster aflame? 

They’re in the middle of getting to know one another, and Buck’s inner wolf is happy to be bonding with his mates cub, when said mate shows up, looking less than impressed. 

He’s dressed, hair combed back, in a way that admittedly makes him look very handsome, though Buck tries his best not to ogle, and clearly ready for work. “Christopher, c’mon, it’s time to get ready or you’re gonna’ be late for drop off.” he says, not even sparing the omega a glance. 

Buck looks at the clock, surprised. It’s only seven thirty in the morning, and as far as he knows, from taking Hen and Karens’ son to school sometimes, they don’t start until eight forty five. And the school in this district can’t possibly be that far away, can it? 

“But Buck made breakfast.” Christopher complains, pouting. 

Eddie sighs. “You can eat breakfast at school.” The free breakfast the school provides the early students is one of the reasons he drops Christopher off so early--the main reason being that his shift starts soon and he can’t be late. 

“I don’t like the school breakfast.” Christopher pulls the plate in front of him closer, giving his dad puppy eyes. 

“Christopher, I don’t have time for this today, I’m gonna’ be late for work, we have to go--” 

Buck clears his throat, not so subtly interrupting. “I’m free, I can take him to school, if it’ll make things easier for you.” 

Eddie looks at him for the first time that day, and Buck can see the restraint it takes the alpha not to tell him to fuck off right then and there. Instead Eddie purses his lips and nods. “Thank you, that’s nice of you to offer, but I can take him--” 

“Daddy, please, I want Buck to take me.” Christopher begs, working those puppy eyes for all they’re worth. 

Eddie looks down at his watch, frustrated, and then back up at Buck, this time with a glare. “Fine. Make sure he’s there by eight thirty, and make sure his homework is inside of his backpack before you leave the house, please.” 

Buck nods. “Of course.” 

Eddie ruffles Christopher’s hair, bending down to kiss him on his forehead, before taking five bucks out of his pocket and handing it to the kid. “I didn’t have time to pack your lunch bag this morning, sorry, but here, just go to the cafeteria for today, ok?” 

Christopher nods, “Ok daddy. Love you.” 

Eddie smiles. “Love you too, bud.” He doesn’t bother saying bye to Buck, only turns around last minute as he’s headed out the door to throw a pair of keys at him, surprised when the omega catches them, despite the lack of warning on his part. “I made you a copy. Don’t lose it.” 

“Thanks.” Buck says, but Eddie’s gone and shut the door behind him before he can even get the word out. 

Buck turns to Christopher. “I did some shopping this morning--if you want I could pack you a lunch. We got plenty of time before school starts.” 

Christopher looks up at him, “Really?” he’s a picky eater, and often the cafeteria food is bland or too tough to chew. 

“Yeah, totally. I hated school lunches when I was a kid.” Buck shrugs. “But I liked the lunches my sister made, when she could. She’d always write these really embarrassing notes--or, well, I acted like they were embarrassing, but I actually kinda always looked forward to the notes.” he admits. 

Christopher looks down at his plate shyly and then back up, his hair bouncing. “Um, my mom, before she left, she used to write me notes too.” 

Buck knows the story, from Chimney. About Shannon, who one day decided this mother and mate thing just wasn’t for her. She needed to explore and sew her wild oats, and so she up and left, with little explanation otherwise, abandoning Eddie and Christopher, three years ago now. He really feels for Christopher, who’d only been five when suddenly he was a motherless cub. 

“That’s nice, I’m sure she wrote them with lots of love.” 

Christopher smiles a small smile. “She did. I couldn’t read like I can now, so they were mostly pictures.” he giggles, “She couldn’t draw though.” 

Buck lets out a surprised laugh. “Oof, look at you, didn’t know I was living with an art critic, jeez. Hope you’ll go easy on my artwork.” 

  
Christopher tilts his head, curious, and a little hopeful, too. “You’re gonna’ write me a note in my lunch?” 

“Yeah, but I’m warning you now, I have trouble drawing stick figures, so…” 

“It’s ok! I’ll like it anyway, I promise.”

And yes, Buck thinks, as Christopher gives him this giant megawatt smile that could light up an entire stadium--if asked, he’ll know exactly the moment this tiny cub burrowed his way into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be posting chapter 2 tonight and chapter 3 tomorrow :)  
> thanku for reading!
> 
> follow me on tumblr to watch me wildly obsess over fictional characters @datelggy


	2. Chapter 2

Days turn into weeks, and soon enough this new alliance is a month old. 

Buck learns more about Eddie and Christopher--more than just what he read in the files Athena had initially provided, at least. 

He finds that Christopher prefers smooth peanut butter to the chunky kind, and that he likes it when Buck cuts his sandwiches into triangles, not rectangles. Christopher’s best friend is another cub named Wilson at school and his favorite subject is math. Buck knows that Christopher sleeps with his door open just a crack so that the light from the hallway shines into his room late at night--it makes him feel safe. 

He knows Eddie’s a police corporal, right under his pack leader, Athena, who’s a police sergeant. His partner is Maddie’s mate, Chimney, and they work long arduous hours; Eddie loves his job and takes it very seriously. 

But more personal than that, Buck also knows that Eddie likes to unwind after a hard day by watching pre-recorded episodes of a Spanish soap opera called ‘El Cuerpo del Deseo’--Buck watches with him sometimes, though only from across the kitchen island, if he’s cooking or preparing lunches for the next day, since it’s still pretty obvious Eddie doesn’t want much to do with him directly. 

Buck introduces a very reluctant Eddie to his packs’ best caregiver, Carla, a couple of weeks into their new arrangement, after seeing that he mainly depends on his abuela to fill in for him when his work schedule is too packed. Eddie, Buck quickly learns, is stubborn, more stubborn than even he! 

Though it is _clear_ he’s been struggling to raise Christopher as a single parent and work his full time job this whole time, Eddie’s refused to let his pack help him, always telling Athena he’s fine, he’s got this, his abuela is more than capable enough to watch his cub for him. And it’s not that she’s incapable, but she is getting up there in age and is lacking the mobility to give Christopher the help he himself needs when in someone’s care. 

So Buck doesn’t bother asking Eddie to meet Carla, he simply brings her over and informs him she’ll be helping them out from now on. And Carla is too sweet and too charismatic for Eddie to shoo away with that caveman frown of his, fortunately. 

He thinks he might’ve seen Eddie shoot him a--dare he think it--grateful look, that day, but maybe Buck’s eyes were playing tricks on him. 

Eddie’s so gungho on not giving Buck a chance, that he actually never finds out, in turn, what it is Buck does for a living--because he never bothered reading his file, and certainly it didn’t occur to him to initiate conversation and simply ask the other wolf. 

So a month in, Eddie finally has enough downtime for the week that he’s home when Buck puts on his uniform and starts packing his things for work. 

Eddie’s in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Buck strolls in, sets his LAFD duffel down on the counter and hurriedly grabs a sticky note and a marker from inside one of the junk drawers. Eddie watches curiously as Buck jots down something in blue ink and then carefully sticks it onto the bottom half of the fridge. 

“You work at the firehouse?” he asks, shock coloring his voice. 

Buck jumps up, clearly not having seen the alpha before entering the room. “Oh, uh, hey, yeah, I work with Bobby at station 118 downtown. I’m doing a twenty four hour shift so I was just leaving Christopher a note.” he explains. 

Eddie nods, arms folded over his chest. “Are omegas allowed to work such a dangerous job?” 

Buck can feel his hackles rising. “Well, we’re not children, so yeah, we’re _‘allowed’_ to do whatever we want.” 

Eddie holds up his hands, knowing he’s struck a chord. “I’m just saying, aren’t you a liability in the field?” 

Buck picks up his duffel, trying to listen to the little voice in his head--the little voice that sounds a lot like Bobby telling him to calm down--and huffs out a breath. “Look, we’re mated, and trust me, I don’t like it either, you’re a dick and possibly my last choice for a partner. But neither of us exactly _got_ a choice in the matter. I’m trying here, Eddie, why can’t you do the same?” 

Eddie blinks, surprised, but shakes it off, irritation taking its place. “You’re not my real mate and you never will be.” he snarls, knowing he’s being unreasonable, but unable to stop himself. _Shannon_ is his mate, not this omega. 

Buck rolls his eyes, “You don’t have to treat me like I’m your soulmate, asshole, but at least treat me like I'm _somebody_ , because this whole lone wolf act you’ve got going on here is getting old fast.” he shakes his head and starts walking away. “See you in a couple of days.” 

Eddie glares at the door, where Buck slammed it shut a few minutes before. As much as he’s loathe to admit it, Buck is right, he can’t keep treating the omega like a stranger every time they cross paths in their own home. It can't be good for Christopher to see that kind of behavior. 

He looks down at the sticky note Buck left on the fridge. 

_Hey superman! I’ll see you in a couple of days, miss you <3 _

He even colored in the little heart at the end. 

It reminds him suddenly, and painfully, of the notes Shannon used to pack into Christopher’s lunch when he was younger. Sometimes she would leave notes laying around for Eddie, too. 

Before he knows it, Eddie’s got the sticky note crumbled in his hand; he throws it into the trash bin with a grunt and decides to go to the gym to blow off some steam before pickup at his sons’ school. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nearly twenty hours into his twenty four hour shift, Buck is in the middle of eating Caps chicken baked casserole when the alarm rings. 

Buck laments over his food for a split second before shoving it aside to get his gear on. 

"The garlic beads gonna be _so_ soggy." Hen shares Buck's disappointment, once they're loaded into the rig and on their way to the scene. 

  
  
  


Athena is on the field when they arrive. She rushes towards Bobby the moment she sees him climb down from the rig. It's subtle, the way they caress the ends of their fingers upon greeting, comforting in a way Buck is jealous of them for. 

The omega in him would give an arm and a leg for that kind of connection to his stupid bull headed alpha. 

"What's the situation?" 

"Rescue op, I’ve got three men trapped under the rubble. Two of mine were chasing a perp and followed him into this condemned building when the foundation gave way and collapsed. We’re in radio contact right now, everyone is alive, but they’re stuck and the air is thin.” Athena shoots Buck a look and Buck has to resist the urge to bare his neck at the alpha---she’s his alpha now, too, and with the situation at hand, is throwing out _all_ the Alpha vibes. 

“Buck,” she says, “One of the men in there is Eddie, are you ok on this?” he can’t tell if she’s asking because she’s under some kind of delusion that he and the other alpha are in madly, deeply in love, or because she’s fully aware of the fact that they’re not on the best of terms. 

Because of Eddie’s standoffish attitude, he and Buck haven’t attended any pack events in the last month, with the excuse that they’re still settling into their marriage, so that the rest of the pack doesn’t worry. Buck misses his family. 

Buck nods affirmatively. “I’m fine.” 

Athena looks at him for another two seconds before nodding, too. 

Bobby’s team gets to work after that, removing piece by piece, keeping radio contact to make sure the movement isn’t accidentally hurting any of the men trapped. 

They get the perp out first, since he’s the easiest to get to, without crushing the others in the process, and once he’s freed and Hen makes sure he’s not injured too badly, Chimney puts him in handcuffs. 

They get to the traffic cop who saw Eddie chasing the perp and followed, next. He’s bruised but, Hen assesses, nothing is broken or fractured, thankfully. The cop tells anyone who will listen that he’s only come out of this unscathed thanks to Eddie, who pushed him out of the way of falling debris when the building came down on them. 

“The rest of the area is too unstable, we can’t keep digging with tools.” Bobby announces, a grim look on his face. 

Buck, who’s covered in dirt and sweat at this point, takes off his helmet, “Cap, let me go in. I’ll get him.” 

Bobby’s already shaking his head no. “There’s no way you’re going in there---” 

“Cap, c’mon, I’m small, I’ll fit and then I can drag him out.” Buck insists. In his human form Buck is a towering six foot something with broad shoulders and long legs. But in his wolf form? He’s shockingly small. “I can do this, Cap. I have to.” Buck sighs. Not because he’s mated to the guy, but because he wouldn’t be able to face Christopher if anything bad happened to his dad, and he had a chance to prevent it but didn’t take it. 

Bobby must see the determination in his eyes, because he concedes and has the rest of the crew pull back. “Give him some room!” 

Buck strips off his uniform and transforms in the blink of an eye, stretching out his paws once they’re on the ground. 

“Be careful.” 

The wolf looks back at the Captain and lowers his head in acknowledgement. 

Buck is able to claw his way inside, eventually, and locate his mate. Eddie’s lost consciousness. There’s a smear of blood on the side of his face and his shoulder looks dislocated. Buck doesn’t have time to sit there and assess his injuries, though, the rest of the building is ready to come down, and soon. 

Buck noses at Eddie’s neck but the man is knocked out cold. He bites down on the collar of Eddie’s uniform, getting a firm grip on the material before he starts dragging the alphas body towards the unstable exit---Buck is tiny for a wolf, but he’s strong. 

At some point, maybe half-way through, the building begins to shake and Buck is forced to let go of Eddie in order to shield him from falling debris with his body. Ignoring his own aches now, Buck grabs Eddie again and pulls, somehow making it the rest of the way out before the building gives way completely. 

The firefighters in wait help him drag Eddie’s body the rest of the way outside and Hen takes over from there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eddie has a mild concussion, and a pretty badly dislocated shoulder, but beyond the bruising and scratches, he’s going to make a full recovery---though not a very speedy one. He’s off duty for the next two weeks, as mandated by the doctor and Athena herself. 

“I’m _fine._ ” 

“You’re not.” Athena says, finality in her tone. “And look, you work yourself too hard as it is, you _need_ a break. Two weeks. If I see you anywhere near the station before then…” she doesn’t need to finish that sentence, because Eddie knows better than to disobey a direct order from his Alpha. 

Eddie makes a face but doesn’t argue any further. 

“Buck is waiting to take you home, c’mon.” 

“Why the hell is _he_ here?” 

“ _He_ dragged your ass out of the rubble today, so I suggest you check that attitude and be grateful Buck volunteered to go in and get you, putting himself at risk in the process.” Athena’s tried to give Eddie the time and space he’s needed, after Shannon deserted the pack, but maybe she’s given him too much time to ruminate in self pity. 

Eddie, properly chastised, lowers his head but doesn’t say anything more on the matter. He lets his Alpha push him out into the waiting room in a wheelchair, where they’re met by Bobby and Buck, who seem to be in the middle of something. 

“You sure you’re ok? You should let Hen check up on you.” Bobby’s got Buck’s face in his hands, and is looking over the blossoming bruise on the side of his cheek in concern. 

Buck rolls his eyes, though he’s smiling slightly, both exasperated and mildly amused by the actions of a fussy Alpha. “I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt.”

“Everything alright?” Athena asks. 

Buck nods, then looks down at Eddie, who’s trying his best not to make eye contact with any of them. “Ready to go home?” 

Eddie doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t complain when Buck takes Athena’s place, pushing him the rest of the way out of the hospital. They say their goodbyes to their Alphas, both of whom look half concerned and half hopeful for the pair. 

“Wait here, I’ll drive my car around.” Buck says, once they’re alone. 

Eddie scoffs. “My legs work just fine.” 

“Dude, seriously? The doctor said you need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks, that’s what I’m _trying_ to help you do, so for once can you just not be a stubborn ass? It takes zero effort to sit still for two minutes while I go get the Jeep.” Buck is finally at the end of his twenty four hour shift, he’s sweaty and achy and exhausted; he’s in no mood to deal with the grumpy alpha today, he just wants to go home. 

Eddie blinks, surprised by the outburst. After a moment he gives in with a huff. “Fine. But hurry up.” 

Buck rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he jogs into the parking lot to get his car. As soon as he’s inside and the ignition’s started Buck considers just…driving off.

“He’s a dick, but he’s your mate, he’s injured, and you have an obligation to the pack.” he tells himself, reluctantly driving back around so that he’s at the main entrance, where Eddie’s not so patiently waiting. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What are you doing now?” Buck raises his eyebrows. 

Eddie ignores the omega and continues trying to undo the straps to his shoulder brace. 

Buck puts a hand on his other shoulder, unsurprised when it’s shaken off. “You’re gonna’ make it worse if you don’t keep that on. It’s only for the next few days, and then you can take it off.” 

“I can’t do anything with my shoulder trapped in this stupid sling.” 

Buck gives him an incredulous look. “ _Yeah_ , that’s why it’s on. Bobby gave me the week off so just consider me your other arm until you have full range of motion again, ok?” 

Eddie purses his lips. “I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“I know you hate this arrangement, and trust me, I’m not happy about it either, but mates or not, me and you, we’re pack now. That means something to me, and I need you to know that I am here for you.” 

The sincerity in Buck’s voice is grounding. Or maybe it’s the mild concussion that makes Eddie finally agree to stop removing the brace. Suddenly, like a light switch going off, Eddie sits up, wincing, “What time is it? I need to get Christop---” 

“I called Carla, she’ll pick him up from after school later, don’t worry.” Buck assures. “You need to rest. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Eddie wants to mutter something about him not needing a nap, he’s not a toddler, but he’s pretty sure Buck is close to getting fed up with him, so it’s best not to push it. He lets himself be led to the master bedroom and even lets Buck remove his shoes for him once he’s laying down on the bed. “Try to get some sleep. I’m gonna’ make something to eat for dinner, I’ll wake you up in a little bit to make sure you’re not even more brain dead from the concussion.” 

“Ha ha, real funny.” Eddie calls out to Buck’s retreating back. 

It’s been a long time since he’s let anyone, pack or otherwise, take care of him. The thought of being so vulnerable makes Eddie uneasy, and it’s with that thought that he eventually succumbs to a fitful sort of sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buck is good with Christopher. 

With Eddie actually stuck at home for the next two weeks, and not at work or actively ignoring the omega, he can see everything Buck does for his kid---and probably _has_ been doing for the last month, in fact. 

Buck is the one who’s been making packed lunches, not just for his son, but for Eddie, too. The alpha had thought that Carla was the one doing that. Buck knows the names of all of Christopher’s friends and even has the contact information for some of the other parents. He’s on top of Christopher’s studies, he knows what days Christopher’s got after school, play dates, field trips---for the first time in a long time Eddie doesn’t feel quite so alone in raising his cub. 

Hell, he’ll never admit it, not out loud, at least, but Buck might be good with him, too… 

“Here, take two of these.” 

Eddie looks up when Buck walks into his room with pills, a water bottle, and an ice pack in hand. Eddie doesn’t argue like he did the first week, taking the anti inflammatory painkillers with a muttered, “Thanks.” He was able to take the sling off a week ago, but his shoulder is still pretty sore. 

Buck sits down at the edge of the bed near him and places the ice pack gently against the back of his shoulder blade. 

“I told you I can do it myself.” he says, even though they both know he can’t reach that far back without further injury. 

Buck whistles. “Wow, didn’t know you were so flexible.”

"And I didn't know you were so sarcastic, so here we are." Eddie snarks back.

Buck smirks, teasingly. "I thought you were Mister tough guy, can't take a little ribbing?" 

“Well I thought omegas were supposed to be---” 

“Submissive?” Buck cuts in, not so playful anymore, and Eddie can tell he’s hit a nerve. Good. 

Eddie turns his head so he can look him in the eye. “Aren’t you?” 

Buck drops the ice pack. “What is your exact problem with me? Really. I’m  _ trying  _ here, man, so why are you constantly trying to pick a fight?” 

Eddie turns all the way around to face him. “My problem is that I don’t  _ need  _ a mate. Much less some alpha-wannabe like you.” 

Buck reels back like he’s been hit and Eddie immediately wants to take his words back. “Right.” He gets up off the bed and starts to walk away. 

“Wait, I---” Eddie bites his tongue. “Where are you going?” 

What the hell is he doing? This is what he wanted, to push him away before Buck could decide that maybe Eddie and Christopher aren’t worth staying for after all. So why is he calling out to him now? 

Buck sighs, agitated. “I’m going to my room. What is it? Do I need your permission for that, oh great alpha?” 

Eddie cringes at the statement. God. “Evan---” he quickly corrects himself, knowing that’s not the name his mate prefers. “Buck, I…” he struggles with the words. “ _ I am sorry _ . I’m being an ass, you don't deserve that.” 

Buck pauses at the door, “Wow, an actual apology. And you called me by my name? Am I having a stroke?” 

Eddie groans. “Ugh, never mind, go away.” he wants to hide his face in his pillow and pretend none of this conversation even took place. 

Buck grins mischievously. “No way, the Edmundo Diaz, grumpy lone alpha, actually apologized? Do you have, like, feelings and stuff under all that gruff exterior?” 

Buck’s mirth is infectious and Eddie finds himself fighting back his own grin. “I’m gonna’ regret that apology forever, aren’t I?” 

“Big time. Broody and angry were working out so well for you, too. A shame, really.” Buck makes his way back to the bed, though hesitantly. He sits down and picks up the ice pack. “Turn around?” 

Eddie nods, taking the olive branch for what it is. “Thank you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rjangsgtrobndfj im a lying liar who lies about update time frames and just wanna thank all of u for being so patient ! 
> 
> also........we'll get to the actual prompt scene soon i promise lmao
> 
> thanku guys for reading <3

“Looks like the boys are getting along.” Hen smiles. 

Her cub Denny has made fast friends with Christopher. They’ve been building a tower made of legos for the last hour now, coming up with new ideas and giggling to themselves the whole time. 

Eddie nods, unable to fight his own smile at the sight of the kids having a good time. 

“Yeah, all three of ‘em.” Karen pipes in, handing both her mate and Eddie a drink from the kitchen. 

“Thanks.” Eddie wants to roll his eyes at Buck---who’s sitting cross legged between the cubs, helping them build their giant tower---but Denny and Christopher are clearly enjoying the omegas’ presence, and it has been a while since he’s seen his own cub laugh like that. The sight of his mate and the cubs might even be endearing---though he would only admit that under physical and mental duress. 

Eddie’s trying to lean into the whole new mate thing---if not for Buck’s sake, then for Christopher, who’s missed going to pack events these past two months, all thanks to a very _stubborn_ alpha. So here they are, as a family unit for the first time, with the rest of the pack, and Eddie doesn’t actually hate it. 

Their new Alpha Bobby cooked this time---he’s used to his other Alpha, Athena’s food---but he can’t say he dislikes the fire Captains’ skills in the kitchen. It’s nice, having everyone in one spot, enjoying good food, good conversation, and most of all, good wine. 

“Not to pry, but---” Hen starts, only to be interrupted by her wife, who’s less than subtle about her curiosity. 

“How’s married life treating you?” 

Eddie clears his throat. It’s not like he hadn’t been expecting a mini interrogation, not after basically secluding himself, Buck and Christopher from the rest of the pack for two whole months. 

“It’s ok.” he’s not sure what Buck’s told Hen, at least, who sees him on an almost daily basis at work, but he’s not about to go and tell them what an absolute pain in the ass he’s been to cohabit with, and that it’s only in the last couple of weeks, following his home stay, that Eddie’s been less combative. 

Karen gives him a look that says ‘sure buddy’ but doesn’t say it out loud. “So you two are getting along, then?” 

Eddie shrugs. “Lately. I think so, at least.” To be fair, he really has been trying. 

“That’s good. I was afraid Buck might have to suffer through his heat alone this year.” 

Hen looks at her wife with wide eyed disbelief. “Karen!” she half-whispers, scandalized. She knows Karen cares for Buck a lot. And really, it’s Hen’s fault for sharing Buck’s recent concerns about what he’s going to have to do to get through his next heat coming up, with her wife, who, bless her, cannot keep a thing to herself if lives depended on it. Hen should know better by now, but to be fair, she also hadn’t expected the other wolf to finally show up to one of these shindigs, quite so soon. 

Karen has the shame, at least, to look a little guilty, but doesn’t back off. “I’m _just_ saying, Buck needs to be taken care of properly in the coming days; any good alpha would know that.” she says pointedly, directing her gaze to Eddie. 

Eddie, for his part, looks dumbstruck. Shit. Shit shit _shit_. How could he forget the basic biology of an omega? Sure, he’s never met one before Buck, but that’s no excuse. And apparently it’s such a concern that Buck’s been talking to his other packmates about it. “Excuse me.” he leaves the conversation immediately to go fetch Buck and pull him aside. 

As huge as Athena’s home is, there’s not a lot of room for privacy when the entire pack is mingling about. 

Eddie manages to locate a linen closet upstairs with a lock on the door and practically shoves Buck inside to talk. 

Buck is in the middle of questioning what the hell is going on and how come he was dragged away from the cubs to this crowded little closet, when Eddie cuts in. 

“Your heat is coming up?” he doesn’t mean for it to sound like an accusation, but he knows that’s how it comes out. 

Buck blinks. “What? I mean, who---” he sighs. “Yes, it is. Why?” 

Eddie stares at him incredulously. “What the hell do you mean ‘why’? What are we gonna’ do about this?” 

“‘We’?” Buck shakes his head. “This isn’t your problem, I’ll figure something out, you don’t have to worry about it.” 

Eddie huffs out an annoyed growl. “Were you even gonna’ tell me or just go fuck it out with who the fuck knows who and come home smelling like someone else?” 

Buck’s eyes flash and Eddie knows that was a step too far. “You are such an asshole, you know that? I know it doesn’t mean shit to you, but I do take our vows seriously; I wouldn’t do that to anyone, not even to _you_.” With that, Buck unlocks the door and steps out, nearly ripping the door off its hinges, he’s so goddamn mad. 

Eddie goes to follow him, “Hey, we’re not done talking---” 

Buck turns around, fists clenched at his sides. “Well I am, so _fuck off_. I’m going home. You can tell everyone I didn’t feel good or whatever.” It’s not exactly a lie. 

“We came here together, in the same car!” 

“I’ll take the bus!” Buck storms off after that, managing to avoid the rest of the pack on his way out, somehow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eddie makes excuses for why Buck left so early, but of course everyone _knows._ They weren’t exactly quiet and as wolves their hearing is particularly good, so the rest of the pack caught at least the tail end of their argument. 

Athena and Bobby corner him shortly thereafter, and Eddie can tell this doesn't bode well for him. 

"Go home." Athena says, glaring daggers. 

Eddie lowers his head. He was going to go home, regardless, but it's best not to argue. "Yes ma'am." 

Bobby sighs and the look of disappointment on his Alphas face somehow stings more than he thought could be possible. "Eddie, Buck needs you right now. He won't want to admit it but these next few days are going to be hard on him and he’s going to need your support. He’s been taking suppressants in preparation for his upcoming heat in a couple of days. This is his first time on them and we don’t know if he’ll be affected by any of the common side effects yet. I’ve already given him some time off to deal with it. I need you to be there for him. Can you do that?” 

Eddie gulps. He doesn’t think he could lower his head any further without touching the floor. “Yes sir.” 

“Good.” Bobby clasps his shoulder, a warning glint in his eyes. “Now go home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Christopher’s not in the best of moods on the car ride home. He was having a good time with Denny and the rest of the pack. “Why did Buck leave?” he whines. 

Eddie grips the steering wheel tight. “We got into a disagreement and he needed some space so he left.” 

“Why were you fighting?” 

“It wasn’t a fight.” 

“But I heard you guys yelling.” 

Eddie grimaces. That is certainly not the kind of example he wants to give his kid. “You’re right,” he sighs. “Things got a little heated and we raised our voices, but we shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Are we going back home so you can say you’re sorry?” 

Once they’re at a red light Eddie turns to Christopher with both eyebrows raised up to his forehead. “How come I’m the only one apologizing here?” he pokes Christopher in the stomach gently, making him laugh. 

“Because!” he explains. “Buck is too nice to have started it.” 

Eddie hates how smart the eight year old is, sometimes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eddie stops by the grocery store on his way to the house to pick up a few items. He’s never dealt with an omega on their heat cycle, much less one taking suppressants for the first time, and so he looks up ways to help on his phone. 

He ends up buying a heating pad, ginger tea, broth for soup and two cases of blueberries, cherries and almonds, which research has shown are anti-inflammatory foods, which will help reduce some of the pain, if it so comes to that. He also stops at the vitamin section and buys some fish oil and vitamin D. 

“What’s that for?” Christopher asks curiously. 

Eddie shrugs. “The internet says it’ll help Buck’s immune system.” 

“Is he sick?” 

  
Eddie’s not sure how to explain it to the cub that no, Buck isn’t technically sick, but that the side effects from taking suppressants might make him feel sick in the coming days. “No, but vitamins are good for you---remember you have those gummy ones at home?---Buck doesn’t have any so I thought we’d stop and get him some, just in case.” 

“Vitamins is a boring apology gift.” Christopher comments at checkout. 

Eddie laughs. “Are. Vitamins _are_ a boring apology gift.” he corrects, though his heart isn’t really in it. 

They get home a little later than expected due to the impromptu stop. Eddie knows they won’t need any of this stuff for another few days, but it was easier to waste more time at the store before the inevitable. 

Buck had been _pissed_ when he left, and Eddie isn’t looking forward to having to face him. He’s about eighty percent sure he’s going to end up sticking his foot in his mouth again and only make things worse, with the mood Buck must be in by now. 

Even before he gets his keys out, Eddie can tell something is wrong. 

He hurries inside, sets the groceries down on the floor and tells Christopher to go wash his hands while he goes to check on Buck. Eddie dashes into Buck’s room, concern eating away at him, though he’s not sure why, not until he steps foot inside and sees the state his mate is in. 

Buck is curled up in the fetal position on his bed, clawing at his sheets, breathing hard. 

“Buck?” Eddie rushes to his side, dropping down on his knees next to the bed. “Buck, what’s wrong?” Has it started already? He thought they had more time. 

Buck cracks open an eye and struggles to take a deep enough breath to speak. “ _Hurts_.” he whimpers; it feels like his insides are on fire, and the pain is all centered around his lower stomach and groin. He’d take joy in the panicked look on Eddie’s face right now if it didn’t feel like his death was so imminent. 

“I got some stuff from the store, I’m just, I’m gonna’ get it and I’ll be right back, ok?” Eddie doesn’t wait for a response before running back into the living room and picking up all the bags in one go. You’re not allowed to mix any kind of pain killers with the suppressants, unfortunately, so he really really hopes the heating pad will help ease some of Buck’s pain. 

“Is Bucky ok? I heard crying.” Christopher is standing at the doorway, worried as can be. 

Eddie shakes his head. “He’s not feeling too good right now, but I’m gonna’ try my best to make him feel better, bud. Toma,” he hands Christopher the remote control. “Ve algo en el telle mientras cuido a Buck y yo hago comida ahorita, vale?” 

Christopher nods, though the reassurance doesn’t erase any of the worry lines on his little face. 

Eddie ruffles the kids hair and hauls everything he’s got back to Buck’s room, where now he’s got his face scrunched up, half hidden in his pillow. “I got this heating pad,” Eddie tells him, though it’s clear he’s in too much pain to listen, “I read it’ll help with the cramps.” he continues, rambling at this point to help his nerves. 

Seeing his mate in this much palpable agony is unnerving, to say the least. His wolf _hates_ that he can’t do anything for him. 

Eddie connects the wire to an electrical socket and waits a moment until it’s warm, and then sits on the side of the bed. “I’m gonna’ need you to roll over on your back, Buck.” 

Buck shakes his head, now completely buried in the pillow, letting out a pitiful whine. 

“I know, I know it hurts, I’m sorry, but I really think this will help.” Eddie manhandles the omega into laying down the other way, gentle as can be, but that doesn’t make him feel any better about the unintentional pain he’s causing. Especially not when he can see the tears involuntarily sliding down the sides of Buck’s face once he’s face up. “I’m sorry.” he says again, guilty. It’s probably his fault Buck’s heat came on earlier than expected. Emotional turmoil can mess up an omegas’ cycle, he read, and fuck all if Eddie hasn’t been putting Buck through the ringer these last two months. 

Eddie places the heating pad right over his lower belly, grimacing when Buck flinches, one arm going up to cover his face, teeth clenched. “ _Fuck_.” he shudders, more tears springing up. 

Without thinking, Eddie starts combing his fingers through Buck’s sweaty locks, murmuring comforting nothings in Spanish. 

The touch of his alpha actually helps. Buck lets out a sob at the small bit of relief he feels. 

Eddie takes it the wrong way and snatches his hand away like he’s been burned. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I can leave you alone, I’ll---I’ll go make soup. The internet says broth helps.” 

Buck lets out another wrecked sob and blindy reaches out for Eddie with his other hand. “S-stay.” he cries. “Pl-please.” 

Eddie hesitantly initiates physical contact again, noticing this time how minutely Buck relaxes into the touch. God, he’s an idiot. Of course his mates’ touch---an alpha no less---would help. Immediately Eddie crawls onto the bed and after some careful maneuvering, places himself so that he’s sitting upright behind Buck, who’s now laid up between his legs, his back resting on Eddie’s chest. He wraps his arms around Buck and gently starts massaging underneath the heating pad, digging his thumbs into Buck’s taut lower stomach. 

Buck groans, tilting his head up to bare his neck, his breathing ragged. “Mmm, k-keep doing that.” the sudden ease of pain is making Buck dizzy, and his alpha’s touch, which has been lacking severely since the bonding ritual, is absolutely _everything_ right now. 

Eddie consoles his mate, nuzzling his nose up against Buck’s neck in a rare show of affection. “You’re gonna’ be ok.” he mutters, keeping a steady constant pressure on where it hurts. 

Buck sighs a long sigh, his head lolling to the side. The pain is still there, but it’s a dull roar in the background, as opposed to the burning agony he was in just minutes ago. “Christopher ok?” he asks, now that it doesn’t actively feel like he’s dying, and pain isn’t clouding his every thought anymore. 

Eddie’s such a fucking moron. Here he is, making Buck go through all of these hoops, just waiting for Buck to jump ship any minute now, and half out of his mind with hurt, Buck is still looking out for the cub. “He’s in the living room, watching a movie, I think.” he replies softly, the words spoken against the omegas’ skin. 

Buck leans into the feel of Eddie’s lips on his neck and tries to stifle another sob. “S-sorry, it’s the hormones.” 

“Don’t apologize. I should be the one apologizing.” Eddie tightens his grip around Buck, “I’m really sorry for how I reacted earlier. I just...I’m sorry, that was really unfair to you.” 

Buck sighs. “Can we...can we do this later?” he doesn’t want to think about that right now, in fact, he doesn’t want to think about anything right now. 

Eddie nods against him, “You’re right, sorry, just try to relax. I’ve got you. I'm here.” he continues to massage the area, and even finds himself making these possessive little growling noises on occasion, which only seem to further calm his mate down. It’s been too long since he held another wolf like this. 

Eventually Buck falls asleep, curled into the alpha, his breathing evening out. 

Eddie stays with him for a little longer, to make sure he's sound asleep, and then carefully makes his way out of the bed and into the living room, where Christopher's pretending to watch some cartoon. 

"How's Buck? Is he gonna be ok?" 

Eddie sits down next to his cub and leans down to give him a smooch on the forehead. "Yeah, he'll be fine. He's a little under the weather right now, that's all. I'm gonna make us all some soup and grilled cheeses, how's that sound?" 

Christopher still looks worried but nods enthusiastically at the mention of food. "Can I help?" 

Eddie smiles. "Of course. C'mon, let's go." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eddie's in the room when Buck wakes up. "Oh, hey, I was just checking up on you. Didn't mean to wake you." 

Buck groans when he moves to get up. "S'okay." He curls back up into a ball with the realization that the pain is coming back in a bad way. 

Eddie worries his bottom lip. "Still hurts?" 

Buck nods wordlessly. 

"I made soup earlier, but I doubt you're up for that right now." Eddie sighs, sitting down on the bed, surprised when the omega automatically latches on to him, desperate for contact. Eddie doesn't hesitate, wrapping his arms around Buck and pulling him up into his lap. 

Buck buries his head into the crook of Eddie's neck and lets out these heartbreaking hiccuping sobs, that only serve to make the alpha hold on just that much tighter. 

After a while Eddie gets Buck to at least drink some tea with honey and try the heating pad again, both of which actually help. 

Buck's cell phone goes off on the bedside counter and Eddie hands it to him without being asked. Buck groans miserably when he sees the screen and resigns himself to his fate. “That’s my alarm for the next dose of suppressants.” he explains to Eddie, “They’re in the drawer there, you mind?” 

Eddie pauses as he’s reaching for the drug and turns to Buck hesitantly. “Listen, these pills are wreaking real havoc on your body, I really think you should reconsider taking them for the rest of your heat.” 

Buck looks up at his alpha, perplexed. "Eddie if I don't take them it'll be even worse; not just for me but for _you_. The smell alone will probably drive you up a fucking wall," Buck looks away, "and I already told you I'm not going to fuck it out with anyone else." 

Eddie gulps. "I know. I know you wouldn't do that. What I'm trying to say is….I mean, would you be ok with me? Taking care of you…" 

"You're serious?" Buck stares at him like he's grown an extra head in the last few seconds. 

Eddie nods. "Only if you're ok with it. I want to help, if you'll let me. But if you're set on the suppressants I understand." 

"You're sure?" 

"I am. I told you. I'm here for you." 

Buck nods, "Ok." He closes his eyes and leans back down against the bed, exhausted. A moment later he cracks open one eye and purses his lips. "You know, this doesn't change anything; I still think you're a massive dick." 

Eddie shrugs, "You're about to be proven right." 

Buck nearly chokes on his laughter, "Oh, so grumpy lone wolf’s got jokes now?" 

"Not jokes. Facts." Eddie smirks. His wolf is happy to see Buck laugh so freely after so many hours of being in pain. "I'm gonna take Christopher to Hens for a sleepover. She texted me earlier and offered to take him for the night if we needed the help. You think you'll be ok on your own for a bit? The suppressants should wear off in a couple of hours since you're not taking your next dose, so we've got time." 

Buck nods, though he does request to see Christopher before they leave. They've grown quite close and Eddie had mentioned earlier how worried the cub was about Buck's condition. He doesn't want him to leave thinking the worst. 

Christopher wraps his arms around Buck the moment they're in the same room. "You're ok?" He asks, moving away so that he can hold Bucks face in his tiny hands, assessing every line on the omegas face for signs of something being wrong. 

"I'll be ok, I promise. Your dad's been doing a really good job of taking care of me. And I heard you helped with the soup?" 

Christopher nods happily. "I did! Just want you to feel better." 

“I do, your soup helped a ton. Thank you.” Buck smiles reassuringly and gives him one last big hug before saying goodbye for the night. 

Eddie actually leans down and butts their foreheads together gently, “I’ll be back in less than an hour, ok? Text me if you need anything while I’m out.” 

Buck nods, their noses brushing, a little taken back by the affectionate gesture, but not at all upset by it. His wolf is happy to be close to his mate, particularly in his current condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be NSFW so i changed the rating of this fic


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie ends up stuck in some unexpected traffic on his way back from Hen’s---it maybe delays him an extra twenty minutes, which shouldn’t be a big deal, they should have more than enough time, after all. At least another hour. 

But the alpha wolf in Eddie is practically howling his displeasure. He should have asked Carla or Hen to see if one of them could pick Christopher up instead of dropping him off---why did he always do this? Never ask for help. And now his omega was stuck at home all alone, possibly in a lot of pain. 

Eddie parks his car half-haphazardly in the driveway, barely making sure to lock it before rushing inside the house. As soon as he opens the door the smell of his partners’ heat hits him like a freight train.  _ Shit. _ This is what he’d been trying to avoid. Eddie had wanted them to start this off with the two of them clear headed enough to throw down some hard limits before hormones took over. 

This is Eddie’s first time with an omega---hell, his first time with one in heat. And more than that, it’s his first time with Buck, and something in him really doesn’t want to fuck it up. 

“I’m here!” Eddie calls out once, before opening the door to Buck’s room. 

Buck is curled up in a ball, breathing hard and shaking all over. This time it’s not from pain, though. Eddie rushes to his side, kneels down on the bed, hovering over the omega, unsure of how to begin, though he knows he needs to hurry up if he wants to provide any relief. 

Buck manages to look up when the bed creaks and reaches out a hand, desperate for some contact. Eddie takes his hand in his and squeezes. “I’m here.” he repeats, soft. “Buck, I’ve never done this before, so I’m gonna’ need you to tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like, or if I’m hurting you, alright?” 

Buck nods frantically. “T-touch me. Please.” he begs, swallowing down a whine. 

Eddie’s been hard as a rock since the moment he stepped foot into the room, the smell absolutely intoxicating---he’s dizzy with it. Without further hesitance, the alpha climbs atop the omega and grinds their hips together, nuzzling the crook between Buck’s neck and shoulder. He can feel the canines inside of his mouth enlarge and the desire to mark Buck as his starts to grow with every passing moment. 

Buck is panting, his chest heaving, hips rising up to meet Eddie’s. He’s burning hot and the friction is almost painful with all their clothes still on. He must say so out loud, though fuck if he can remember getting the words out, because the next minute is filled with Eddie ripping open his shirt and pulling down his shorts, leaving him bare on the bed underneath him. 

Buck’s cock is stiff as a board and leaking profusely, just one good stroke would probably send him over the edge, Eddie thinks, and then proceeds to do just that. 

He wraps one hand around Buck and gives one long slow pull, and Buck is instantly spilling all over himself, all over Eddie’s fingers, making all these insanely wonderful little noises as he does. It drives Eddie  _ wild _ . 

“Fuck,” Eddie huffs out, there’s no fucking way he’s keeping a clear head tonight. Buck is still just as hard in his hand, his cock pulsing, waiting for more, and god, Eddie wants to give him absolutely everything right now, and more. 

Eddie shoves his own pants out of the way, his own hard on making itself known, and he has to grab himself and squeeze, just to keep himself from ramming straight into Buck’s needy little hole. He doesn’t want to hurt him, and Buck is so far gone at this point, whining and begging for his alpha’s cock that he knows he’s the one who needs to stay in control. 

He doesn’t need any lube to prep his omega, because Buck is beyond well and truly naturally lubricated---Eddie’s fingers, just two, to start, slip right in, and Buck cries out, more relieved than when he came earlier. “ _ Please please please, fuck, please!”  _ Buck is nearly incoherent now, pushing down onto Eddie’s fingers, out of his mind for  _ more _ . 

“I’ve got you.” Eddie means to say it in a reassuring tone, but instead it comes out a very possessive growl that even he’s not expecting. It seems to do the trick though, because some of the tension eases out of Buck. Eddie shoves a third finger and continues to stretch him out, purposely avoiding rubbing up against that little bundle of nerves inside of Buck. 

It’s not until Buck lets out a harsh sob as he comes, his cock untouched, that Eddie decides it’s time. “Are you ready?” he asks anyway, fully expecting the chorus of  _ yes yes yes  _ he receives in return. Buck gets on his knees and elbows on the bed, presenting himself to his alpha, his hands gripping at the sheets, fraught with need. 

Eddie lines himself up behind Buck and  _ fuck _ he doesn’t think it’s ever felt this good before. He slides inside, all the way, and groans at the feeling of Buck’s tight hole enveloping him completely. “ _ Buck.” _ he gasps out, the hands on Buck’s hips probably leaving bruises, he’s holding on so damn hard. 

Buck shudders out another sob, so happy to be full, finally. 

Eddie runs a soothing hand down across his back, “You ok?” 

Buck nods, ignoring the way his heart skips a beat at Eddie’s obvious and genuine concern for him. It’s not like that, he reminds himself, even in the haze of his heat. “K-keep going.  _ Please _ .” 

Eddie starts moving and stars explode behind Buck’s eyes---the alpha aims directly for his prostate with every single thrust. 

“Eddie, Eddie, m’gonna come!” Buck wails. He doesn’t even have time to reach for his cock before he’s exploding onto the sheets underneath, thrusting into the air in front of him. 

Eddie’s thrusts become faster, a little more shallow, and Buck can tell he’s getting close. Fuck, he wants his knot so bad he could cry. If he isn’t already, Buck can’t tell anymore, he’s so lost in a world of pleasure and want and need. 

“ _ Buck _ ,” Eddie warns, his voice hard and gravely and breathy all at the same time, and Buck whines high in his throat, begs for his knot,  _ please please please please! _

Eddie comes inside with a shout, thrusting and thrusting until he can’t move, until his knot has enlarged inside of Buck, filled him completely to the brim, until Buck can’t possibly take another centimeter. 

Eddie reaches down between them and strokes Buck’s cock once, twice, three times, and Buck is mewling, coming a fourth time, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “ _ Eddie _ .” The alpha’s never heard his name called out like that before, not even when he was in the throes of ecstacy with Shannon… 

Carefully Eddie somehow manages to get them into a laying down position on the bed, so that Buck can rest his knees and elbows. He’s still buried deep inside the omega, his knot secured, so it’s a little difficult but they succeed, with Eddie spooning Buck, his arms wrapped firmly around him, pulling him in closer, if possible. 

Buck lets out a very contented sigh and melts into Eddie’s chest. He can’t remember the last time he was so thoroughly satisfied during a heat, if ever. He’s warm and safe in the alpha’s strong arms. Eventually he drifts off, his seemingly insatiable heat finally staved off the time being. 

Eddie holds him as Buck rests. He buries his nose in Buck’s neck and breathes in deep. It’s not the scent of heat anymore that’s making him dizzy. It’s Buck. The smell of his aftershave, his cologne, something else, something Eddie can’t quite pinpoint, but that is all Buck. 

His wolf wants nothing more than to bite down and make his mark on Buck, claim him as his.  _ Mine.  _ But this isn’t what this is, Eddie reminds himself adamantly. Buck is not his real mate. Right? This is arranged, it’s not real, it’s only for the pack’s sake; Eddie’s feelings haven’t changed, not in the least. 

Or, that’s what he tells himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buck finds, after his heat has  _ finally  _ passed and he’s weak limbed and sore and exhausted beyond all belief, that Eddie is actually pretty good at this aftercare stuff. 

At some point, while Buck is passed out, Eddie changes the sheets with clean ones, all without waking him up. On top of that he wipes him down with a warm wet towel, showcasing a gentleness Buck wouldn't have thought the alpha possessed two months ago. 

Eddie even holds the straw for him when he makes Buck drink some water, to stay hydrated, after all of their physical activity. Hell, the alpha cuts up fresh strawberries and  _ feeds  _ him by mouth---not that Buck is complaining. He can’t remember ever being this pampered before, even during his other heats, he’d made due with the minimal, not wanting to bother others with his neediness. He’s well aware of what they say about omegas, after all. 

“Are you alright? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he asks, hours later, when Buck is awake again, and more coherent, worry furrowing his brows. 

“No, no, you were good.” Buck assures him. “I’m just tired, but that’s normal. Thank you, by the way, for, well, you know.”

Eddie sighs. “I couldn’t stand to see you in pain like that.” he admits. He goes to dig his fingers into Buck’s hair, much like he did between bouts of the heat, but stops himself, taking back his hand. The heat is over and they can go back to being reluctant mates again. 

Buck’s wolf is bothered, but Buck tries not to show it. He changes the subject, instead. “About before, at Bobby and Athena’s.” 

Eddie has been dreading this conversation, but is well aware of the fact that it needs to happen. “I was an ass, I’m sorry.” 

Buck nods. “Yeah, you were. You really thought I was gonna’ cheat on you?” 

Eddie looks away, “What was I supposed to think? You didn’t talk to me about your upcoming heat, didn’t even mention it  _ once _ . So I just assumed you’d look for someone else to help you get through it.” 

“I should have said something, and I’m sorry I didn’t. I just---look, you gotta admit, you haven’t exactly been the easiest person to deal with these past few months. I figured if I said something you’d react badly, because it’s just one more annoying thing about the new mate you’ve been saddled with that you hafta deal with. So, yeah, I didn’t tell you. But that’s because I thought I could handle it myself. I’ve told you before, I take this--- _ us _ \---seriously. I wouldn’t stray like that. Ever.” 

Eddie wants so badly to believe Buck, but he’s been betrayed before, in a major way, and he can’t seem to get past that. This whole talk is just reminding him of Shannon, of her complete abandonment, and it’s making his wolf angry. “Words are nice, but in the end, they don’t  _ mean  _ anything.” he spits out, getting up off the bed, in a hurry to get away before he says anything he’ll regret. 

Buck latches onto his wrist. “Eddie, we’re mates, please stay and talk to me---” 

Eddie snatches his arm away from Buck, harsh, and says, “We’re not mates. You’re not  _ mine _ .” He hasn’t staked his claim on Buck, not even during the heat. Technically the ritual still isn’t complete, which means that as far as Eddie is concerned, he doesn’t have a mate. 

Eddie’s expecting Buck to tell him to fuck off, but instead he gets this resolute look on his face. “Fine. What do I have to do?” 

Eddie blinks, surprised. “What?” 

“For you to mark me,” Buck clarifies, as if it’s obvious. “You said words don’t mean shit, fine, then what do I need to do for you to get your head out of your ass?” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. He’ll give him that much, the omega does not give in easy. “You wanna’ be marked? Then go into the woods and bring me back the claw of a Grizzly bear.” He mocks.

Hundreds of years ago this was tradition amongst mates, to prove their loyalty, not just to one another, but to the pack. Obviously such a dangerous and foolhardy tradition died out a long time ago, but it’s funny to see Buck’s face contort into one of indignance in the face of such an impossible task. 

Good. Maybe now he’ll understand there’s not a single thing he can do to change Eddie’s mind. 

Eddie sighs, annoyed with himself, that he’s managed to ruin the good mood they’d had moments ago, with his own stubbornness. “I’m going to go get Chris from Hen’s, will you be fine on your own?” 

Buck turns away, draping the covers around him. 

Eddie wants to reach out and apologize and tell him the honest truth. That he’s scared of putting himself on the line again, that Buck seems too good to be true, that all he’s really wanted to do since last night was sink his teeth into the nape of his neck and let the world know who Buck belongs to. 

But that act of vulnerability requires too much courage, and Eddie just doesn’t have it in him right now. 

Maybe after the drive to and from Hen’s he’ll have gathered some… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Christopher’s excited to see Buck, and practically stumbles into the house in his haste to get to the other wolf. “Bucky I’m home!” he announces gleefully. 

Eddie smiles down at his cub. God, he really can’t keep denying his own feelings like this. He needs to tell Buck the truth. Tonight, he decides. He’ll confess tonight and pray it doesn’t blow up in his face later. 

He hears Christopher call out for Buck again, confused this time, from his room. “Daddy, where’s my Buck?” He asks, when Eddie steps foot inside. 

The room is empty, the bed unmade, and all of his things are missing. His backpack isn’t there, his rolling suitcase isn’t in the open closet, in fact, none of his clothes are in there either. Eddie frantically checks the drawers, but all trace of the omega is gone. 

His heart is pounding so loudly he almost doesn’t hear Christopher’s soft little “Daddy?” 

“S-sorry buddy, I just need to make a call, just, just stay here.” Eddie heads into the kitchen and digs his cell phone out of his bag and dials Bobby. If Buck went anywhere, it would be to his pack Alphas, surely. He needs to get him back, he needs to tell him the truth, he just hopes it’s not too late. 

“Hey Eddie, everything ok?” Bobby can probably sense that something’s not quite right, just by their pack bond, if his tone is any indication. 

“Not really,” Eddie bites his bottom lip. “I messed up, Buck took all of his things and left and it’s all my fault, and I really need to make things right, I need to tell him how I really feel. Is he over there?” 

“Did you say he left? That’s not like him.” Bobby ponders. “He’s not here, maybe he’s headed to Maddie and Chim’s? I’ll text the pack group chat.” 

As loathe as he is to let everyone know how badly he messed up, he’s more concerned about finding his mate. “Please.” 

It turns out no one has seen Buck or even been contacted by him today, and that sets off all of Eddie’s internal alarm bells. He ends up on a four way call with some of the pack members, trying to figure out where he could have gone. 

“Are you sure he took all of his things?” Maddie asks, not for the first time. “Buck wouldn’t just take off like that.” 

Eddie groans into the speaker. “I was really out of line, the way I spoke to him, I’m only surprised it took him this long to leave---” 

“Bucky!” Christopher calls out, from the living room. “You’re back!” 

Eddie’s ears prick up. “Oh shit, I think he’s here, I---I gotta go!” he hangs up, promising himself he’ll call back later, once he’s talked to Buck and things have settled. 

Palms clammy with nerves, Eddie trips over his own two feet as he makes his way into the corridor.

Before he’s even seen the omega, Eddie blurts it all out, desperate to get it all off his chest. “Buck, I’m  _ so sorry  _ I keep pushing you away, the truth is I’m scared because I think I might be in love with you and I’m---” the sight that greets him makes Eddie choke on his words and gasp. “Buck?!” 

He’s in his wolf form---he’s smaller than Eddie would’ve thought, but that’s not important right now. What’s important is the stark contrast of the bright red patch of blood on Buck’s otherwise white fur. And clenched between his canines is a long, dark brown, almost white, claw---it’s maybe five inches in length, and thick. 

Eddie can confidently say he’s never been left absolutely breathless as he is right now, by any other sight. “Buck…” 

It’s only Christopher’s worried, “Daddy he’s hurt, we gotta do something.” that brings him out of his stupor. 

Eddie nods, rushing over and kneeling down in front of the small wolf, “Buck, jesus,” he nearly cries when the wolf unclenches his jaw and drops the claw to the floor; Buck pushes it towards Eddie, an offering, and tilts his head to the side in wait, those ridiculously blue eyes clearly trying to gauge his reaction. 

Eddie can’t help the tears that spring up. He wraps his arms around the wolf and pulls him close, shuddering, his face buried in fur. “Don’t leave again, ok?” he whimpers, his arms tightening around Buck. 

The wolf nuzzles Eddie but yips at the added pressure to the wound on his side.

Eddie lets go immediately, guilt stricken. “We need to get you to a hospital.” he urges. 

It takes Buck a few seconds longer than usual to transform, but he manages, wincing and bringing a hand up to his shoulder as he does. “Just a scratch, I’m fine.” 

Eddie drags him into the kitchen and makes him sit on a stool while he fetches his first aid kit from under the bathroom sink, telling him he’ll be the judge of that. 

Christopher is sitting next to Buck by the time he gets back with everything. “This is from a grizzly bear?” he asks, awed, the claw monstrous in Christopher’s grasp. 

Buck nods. “A mean one, too.” Before he had a pack, Buck had hunted in those woods alone; he’s familiar with that particular grizzly. Bobby and Athena had actually brought it up at the pack gathering at some point, because the bear was starting to cause trouble for those townspeople residing at the edge of the woods. The 118 had gotten their fair number of calls about the bear attacking folks in their homes over the last month alone, in fact. This, Buck thinks, is probably what people mean when they say ‘killed two birds with one stone’. 

Eddie cuts off Buck’s bloody t-shirt---it’s completely unsalvageable anyway, no way that’s going in the wash---and frets over the long clawmark starting from Buck’s clavicle, all the way down to his sternum. Buck is right, it’s not as deep or as bad of an injury as Eddie initially thought. 

He might even get away with no stitches, but it’s probably going to leave a hell of a scar either way. “Buck, God, what the f---” 

Buck clears his throat, eyes going to Christopher, who’s still next to him, staring up at Buck with gleaming eyes. 

Eddie holds his tongue and works quietly, cleaning out the wound and closing it with butterfly bandages after spreading antibiotic cream over it, frowning every time Buck shows his discomfort, though he does his best not to show it in front of Chris. 

“Are you gonna be ok, Bucky?” 

Buck smiles, “Yeah bud, I’ll be ok, promise.” 

Christopher leans into Buck, “Daddy was scared ‘cause you left and took all your stuff. You’re not leaving, right?” 

Buck wraps his uninjured arm around Christopher and hugs him tight. “What? No, of course not. I would never leave you guys.” Buck looks up at Eddie, brows furrowed. “You thought I left?” 

Eddie finishes packing away the rest of the first aid kit and looks away, feeling suddenly way too exposed. “Your room was empty…” 

Buck blinks, “Oh. Well, yeah,” he says, matter of factly. “You said if I came back with the claw it would be official. So I moved all my stuff into your room; figured I’d be too tired to lug my things over there afterwards.” 

Eddie nearly drops the kit on the floor, his mouth agape. “You cocky little sh---” he bites his tongue a second time and shakes his head. “ _ No te puedo creer _ .” 

Buck grins, much like the cocky little shit he is, and shrugs, groaning uncomfortably when the movement reminds him of his injury. 

It’s barely eight o’clock, but with the day they’ve all had, Eddie decides right then and there that it’s time for bed. 

It’s only after they’ve put Christopher to bed and read him two bedtime stories, that Eddie can finally speak openly, once they’re in their room and the door is closed.

“You know I didn’t actually mean it when I told you to get me a fucking bear claw, right?” he half-shouts, surprised by his own anger, though he knows it’s fueled by fear. 

Buck stands his ground, “I need you to know I’m serious about this. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Eddie wants to yell some more and tell him how stupid that was, tell him how sorry he is, tell him never to do something so goddamn reckless again, and he opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a sob he can’t quite stifle. 

Buck reaches out, “Eddie?” 

From one second to the next Eddie has covered the distance between them and buried himself in Buck’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in tight. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was too scared to tell you I love you, I couldn’t open myself up to that again, and I just, I kept pushing you away, but you didn’t give up.” he cries. 

He can’t remember the last time he cried out loud like this, in front of anyone. His chest aches, but in a good way. 

Buck soaks in his mates warmth and sighs, his arms going around him, too. “I love you too.” 

Buck lets Eddie cry for a long time; it’s clear it’s been a while, and afterwards they hold each other in bed, too wired to go to sleep, but too tired to do much else. 

Eddie tilts his head up and brings their lips together, chaste. It’s nothing big, just a small peck, really. But it makes sparks dance in Buck’s eyes. “I want to mark you.” he says, softly, into the dark room, and it makes Buck’s pulse race. 

Buck bares his neck, submissive in a way he rarely lets himself be, and Eddie leans in, the sharp graze of his teeth sending shivers down his spine. When he bites down, it’s more intimate than Buck could have ever imagined, and Eddie does so softly and with a tenderness that hurts, almost. “I love you.” he murmurs into the nape of Buck’s neck, “ _ Mine _ .” 

  
Buck lets out a breathy little whine, “ _ Yours _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning on eventually doing a part two where Shannon returns and wants to take back her "rightful" place in the pack bc im a messy bitch so stay tuned for that........
> 
> thanku for reading and for ur patience with my slow ass updating <3


End file.
